falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Ermita de San Miguel
Formerly one of the holiest pilgrimages in The Papal States, The Chapel has been declining steadily since the death of it's ruler, Cardinal Montera, and the removal of it's relic in 2275. Since then, the town has been turned into a glorified supply post, under the direct control of the Vatican. History The future site of the chapel would be a Chicho-Petrol Station before the Great War, and sit empty for over a century afterward. Sitting off of a dusty exit of Carretera 101, it would remain undisturbed until 2188, when a prospector 'found' a miraculous treasure, sitting in a wooden crate. The man, Jose Montera claimed to have found a finger bone from a pre-war saint and demanded an audience with the Pope. The Reigning patriarch, Vincente II jumped with joy when he heard about the Bone found in a box and the note that went with it (Despite some objections raised by his advisers). He declared Montera a cardinal on the spot, and the gas station his bishopric. Montera was sent back with a handful of serfs, a pouch of Pesos, and a wagon of supplies. The Chapel and houses would be finished in February of 2189, with a runner sent back to Soto La Marina to let the Pope know. The Chapel quickly proved a popular pilgrimage, with a dozen coming to see it in the first month. Quickly seeing the potential of a real chapel, Montera had the paisanos expand and retrofit the gas station, putting in an altar and pews. He began to hold Mass there, and would give blessings with the bone, attracting a lot of petitioners. This would fall out of favor with following Popes, and the legitimacy of the bone questioned privately. Jose would die in 2214, leaving the chapel to his son, Raul. Growing up, his father never told him any reason to doubt the legitimacy of the bone, and after age six, Raul would rarely be home for longer than a week anyhow. His theological education allowing him to step in the role of Bishop. Under his reign, the Bishopric would expand, with a cantina being added in 2220. A small migration of radscorpions would briefly stop traffic in 2223, but other than that there would be few notable events during Raul's reign. One would be his 'son' Oscar, being born in 2233. Raul would claim the child was left on his doorstep, though several paisanos would notice the absence of his serving maid afterward. Oscar would be sent to study at La Academia de los Jovenes when he was six, and would stay for a decade. His father would run the Chapel as it always had been, and even constructed a small hostel for the faithful. Raul would die in 2249, forcing the young Oscar back to his home. Having been tutored extensively in theology and government, Oscar's reign as peaceful as his father's before him. The peace would be broken in 2265 with the declaration of a Southern Crusade, with Oscar feeling he must take up the sword. For seven years the Cardinal would away, The chapel uncertain without a leader, though two members of La Orden de los Caballeros del Escudo de Plata were brought in to keep order. Oscar would return to a warm welcome in 2272, leaving to again combat the Saltlands Defense League in 2275. His untimely death against the group would see the Vatican stepping in directly, claiming the heirless fief as it's own. At the same time, a detachment of the papal guard collects the fingerbone, citing safety reasons. Since then, the Chapel has been passing the time and dwindling slowly. Culture The paisanos of the Chapel are a pious if theatrical bunch, evolving their rituals and masses over time as more pilgrims came. They were revelers during almost every festival and holiday, something that always pleased travelers. Since the death of their Cardinal, however, they have been much more subdued, rarely celebrating any feast day or holiday. Economy For most of it's history the Chapel lived off of pilgrims and travelers, catering to their needs. Most in town worked either in the cantina or the Shrine itself or as a farmer. Since the Vatican takeover, most now watch the several dozen crates a Papal caravan sometimes deposits or collects. The rest continue to farm, their food being subsidized by the Vatican as well. Government The Chapel has been ruled by the Montera family since it's founding, something that gave substantial influence to the family. Since the death of the last Montera at the hands of the Saltlands Defense League however, the chapel has been claimed as a direct fief of the Pope. It has answered to the Vatican or it's representative since 2275. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Communities Category:Mexico